Undertale - Forgettable
by Alliquam
Summary: The first timeline. The FIRST. Someone has fun.
1. Chapter 1

"knockity-knock," The skeleton grinned, back leaning against the large, magenta-coloured door. Sans was wearing a blue jacket, a casual skeleton ribcage t-shirt with black basketball shorts with a white stripe through it. He had many identicals of this clothing, as he felt comfortable with that. His bones made a clicking sound against the rather hard material, although it didn't seem to bother nor harm him in any way.

"Someone sounds cheerful today." The feminine monster on the other side commented on the tone of his voice. ...Toriel, he believes. He's never really seen her before, not through the doors, at least. She did sound rather sad. He wouldn't comment on it yet. Sans would rather not make one of his friends feel uncomfortable, correct? He wouldn't think that she was a skeleton monster, nope. Many skeletal monsters were wiped out during the war, meaning that Sans and his brother were probably the only few skeleton monsters. There might be a bit in the city, but he would doubt it.

"annie," Sans's bone-like muscles weren't that used to smiling a lot. It felt good to smile, didn't it? He rolled snow in his gloved hands, feeling some of the coldness seep onto his bony fingertips as he formed a shabby-looking snowball. He listened to her response as he watched the snow slowly drip out of his now raised hand. He liked snow, as cold wasn't that affecting to skeletons. Skeletons could still feel coldness, but not that much. If it was extremely cold, they would just feel more than a bit of coldness. Heat is another thing, however. Skeletons are really sensitive to it.

"Annie who?" Toriel softly chuckled, although he swore it sounded rather forced. He might be hearing things or that might just be something her voice did and he didn't notice. Sans did remember that she did sound happier in previous days, although that might just be her voice growing older, or that she's just in a bad mood today. One or the other.

"annie-body home?"

A burst of muffled chuckles, almost like she hasn't heard a good ol' corny joke in decades. They sounded real this time, and at that, he knew that the last ones were fake.i

"'ey, toriel?" He spoke up a bit, although his voice was normally quiet, he wasn't one to shy away from speaking that much. "Yes, Sans? That is your name, correct?"

"yeah. it's my name, don't wear it out." A soft clicking noise was heard as he winked, the 'skin' of his eyesockets were really just somewhat hard flaps of bone-like skin, that was just all. He didn't need to blink, as he had eyesockets, but he could if he wanted to. He would need to blink if there would be something that would go in his eyesocket, like rain or snow, but that's just about it on that topic

He quickly added this, not wanting to distract her from the topic that he started. "is something wrong?"

If he was one to peek into the other side of the doors, he would regret this. He would feel horrible. He would feel bad.

"N-No," She tried to keep her voice as soft as possible, wanting it to make Sans believe that she was okay. She wasn't. It would be clear as day that she was not okay.

Scarlet blood ran through the wounds. Thorns pricking into her head and making the wounds even worse. Her vision was fully erased, the vines digging deep into ther bloody holes that were previously her eyes. Toriel just wanted to scream, yet the vine against her throat, that could go deep any second, stopped her. A giggly face of a flower was twirled around one of her horns, and she just gulped.

"I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Howdy!" A burst of giggles came from the flower, the grin on it's face. It was so happy to see him! The vines were wrapped under the tiny monster's scale-like skin. One of the eyes had been forcibly ripped out to make room for the bloodied flower to sit. The other eye was in tears.

Vines posed to be arms, digging into the monster's shoulders and shoulderblades, vines crawling down its back and stuck under the skin, wrapping around the spine. The previously armless dino monster was a bloody mess. It would've fallen over if the flower didn't force it to stand up, looking up at the quite shocked skeleton.

"You must be Sans?" A vine slowly creeped around the dino's throat, a hiccup escaping their lips as they tried not to cry any more. It was unknown how and why they were even still breathing at this moment. "Well, I'm Flowey!" They took a step back, under the flower's control. The only thing that wasn't under his control were their thoughts and feelings.

Before he could even respond, a vine shot out of the ground, right up and through his eyesocket, the tip of the vine was peeking out of a new hole in his skull. Flowey just grinned and giggled at the too shocked to move skeleton.

 _ **-91**_

The flower could do much better, although, the skeleton's **H** O **P** E was high. Previously higher than most monsters, actually. He just wanted to torture the bony freak.

Flowey was much, much surprised when a hand tightly grasped onto the vine that was currently digging into his skull, making a weak attempt to pull it out, the vine curled back down around into his eyesocket. "What're you going to do now, bone-boy?"

The dinosaur monster, at that moment, burst into tears. Hiccuping and sobbing and crying, the vines went tighter. Into the monster's neck, around the head, into the eye, pressure on the spine and even onto the shoulders. They choked and sputtered up blood until a sickening crack and show of the back of the monster's insides quickly fading into dust showed that the monster kid's back was broken and was dead.

He decided to switch to controlling the skeleton now.


End file.
